


Wild Things

by trinihart



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, a little bit into their mind set during the events of the movie, and the aftermath, her last name is not kwan, how to go from teenage outcast to superhero, they all make appearances but kim and trini are the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinihart/pseuds/trinihart
Summary: Trini had a plan, she did, this was the last time she was going to be the reason they moved, she was going to stay in Angel Grove, work on getting a scholarship in whatever College far away from her family wanted to take her, get a job and be free. She'd keep everyone at arms length, she wasn't going to risk history repeating itself, no matter how bad the bullying got, no matter how lonely and alienated she felt...Or so she thought...Those stupid coins and those stupid guys and stupid Kimberly Hart... Fun and smart and witty and oh so pretty Kimberly Hart were ruining her plans.There was no guide to being a teenager, no guide to being a superhero and if high school is hard, throw in having to save the world and figuring out herself and her feelings and it's just a recipe for chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trimberly fic, I've been a long time Power Ranger fan and I was one of those who was like... That doesn't look like Power Rangers and then I saw the movie and I stand corrected because it's been one of the best things I've ever seen and I love Trini and I love Kimberly and the guys so much.

It was a weird feeling. After the battle, they went back to ship, hung out recalling the battle as if the others hadn’t been there themselves, Trini had teased Zack for passing out, congratulated Bill on his aerial attack on Rita, expressed their relief that Jason’s father had been alright and complimented Kim on her pilot abilities, Zack had recommended she watched Top Gun to get some tips. They all had parted ways once they couldn’t ignore the text messages and calls of their parents any longer, agreeing that they needed more training in the pit and with their Zords they separated at the edge of the town and each had taken their path home.

Walking through the destruction in their town was sobering, it wasn’t really their fault, they knew that, if they hadn’t faced Rita the consequences would have been worse but the destruction, it looked like a war zone, it _was._ It looked like something you only see on TV on a report about some foreign conflict and yes, it shocks you, moves you, maybe leads you to find more about the place and the parties involved and what is done to fix the damage but it eventually gets shoved to the back of your mind, after all high school sometimes felt like a war of its own but walking along destroyed business, houses, hurt people, it was a small town, so people, first responders weren’t used to this kind of damage.

Still once they all eventually got home, they slept, too exhausted to lose sleep over that and the next morning, life continued.

Jason and his father helped around rebuilding, his father had talked to the police and it’d count as community service, to get him out of his house arrest sooner.

Zack still had to care for his mother, not a burden but it was something not even all his new superpowers could help him with, no matter how resent event, how the news of this warriors, super heroes had cheered her up.

Billy was still Billy, locked in his basement most of the time, tinkering around with his father’s stuff.

Kim… She was still a persona non grata, still struggling with her guilt. Her friend then had entrusted her with great power and in an act of pettiness, jealousy, she had abused that power… How could she be so sure she wouldn’t abuse this powers later on?

And Trini… Well her home situation had not really changed at all.

Yet, still, life goes on.

 

* * *

  

A week later they were all back in school, the school, unfortunately, hadn’t suffered any damage and the authorities assumed after a week without an incident, that it was safe enough, the government had come to investigate, about the Power Rangers, not their official name, they had been called a lot of names all around media, one BuzzFed article had called them the rainbow squad, their Zords pet dinosaur robots. Some people thought _they_ were aliens, others called them super heroes, other vigilantes but still life went on and crime rates in Angel grove had gone down, all on its own, it seemed criminals were scared enough to behave while the town was rebuilding and the hype was going strong, all across social media people from all parts of the world talked about them, scientist were trying to study their suits, their Zords based on the videos people took during the fight. There was even a video of Jason jumping down his Zord to pull his father out of the wreck.

Jason had made a group chat so they could text Billy had set it up so the NSA wouldn’t get any flags over their texts and they had agreed to lay low for a while at least while the police, the FBI, scientist and according to Billy probably all sort of government agents investigated.

Two weeks later Billy, Kim and Jason had gone closer together due to their time in detention and the five of them hung out as much as possible, still, it wasn’t exactly like back when they were preparing to save the world.

Kimberly was sitting in Biology and couldn’t help but look back at Trini, the girl was sitting at the back of the classroom, scrambling on her notebook but she doubted it was school related since they were supposed to be reading and the girl had the book under her notebook and hadn’t even looked at it. She ripped a sheet out of her own notebook and scrambled a quick note asking what she was doing and called for the girl’s attention before throwing the note at a high speed smirking as the girl caught it with as much ease as Jason and Billy did.

Trini gave Kim a pointed look and then shrugged before going back to her writing and Kimberly frowned but the Latina wouldn’t look back up.

A month later they had carefully, slowly gone back to training, three times a week for now. It was another Saturday spent on detention and as the teacher had gone out for something or another, Billy and Jason were sitting with her.

“Have you guys noticed… that it’s… weird? I mean it’s not the same, it’s kind of us three and then there’s Trini and Zack.” She commented and Billy looked up for whatever thing he had been showing Jason on his notebook to frown at her.

“Like… are we not friends?” Billy asked confused.

“Yes, yes we are but… _we_ are closer and _they_ are closer…” She tried to explain with a shrug.

“Well… Now that we don’t have to worry about saving the world… For now at least, you can’t expect us to spend all our time together, they have their things, we have ours.” Jason said motioning around the room.

“No it’s not that… I… I guess I just miss… The way it was before.”

Jason and Billy agreed and promised that once the hype wasn’t as big, they’d be able to go back to training more often and hanging out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow… Uhm what’s this?” Kimberly asked with a frown as she walked into Biology, early, she knew Trini was always the first or one of the first ones there. 

“What?” Trini asked looking up with a frown.

“This.” She said motioning with a finger to Trini’s all _black_ clothes. “I mean I have heard of Orange is the new black but not about black being the new yellow…” She joked

“Oh… Well half the girls in the school are wearing something pink, the other half are wearing yellow, it was cute at first but now? Not so much.” Trini rolled her eyes and Kimberly _hated_ this, whatever this was, it felt back to chasing the girl up a mounting and across a cliff. “I know that I don’t own the color but it was getting on my nerves.” Trini shrugged and students started walking in followed by their teacher. 

“You wanna hang out? After school? We can go to _The_ Krispy Kreme…” She said in her best Rita’s imitation, that got a smile out of Trini and she couldn’t help but smile in return, it was short lived however because the Yellow Ranger frowned right after that.

“We have a test tomorrow.” She said and just as she was done the teacher called for her to take her seat and that was it for the rest of the day.

  

* * *

 

 

Kimberly Hart was a lot of things, she was a former gymnast, turned cheerleader once she started high school, she was an only child, from upper middle class, she had been born in Angel Grove but her parents were from New York, they moved to Angel Grove due to her dad’s work, her mother a lawyer, started her own firm and was now in politics, they were good parents but they worked too much, she was smart so she knew in introspect that her parents absence was probably one of the reasons she had needed to be liked, to be validated by her peers so much. She was from a small town but lacked the closed mentally that most of the times went along with it, she was openly bisexual to her parents who had supported her, she had decided, to keep her place as HBIC at one point, that she’d remain straight while she was in high school, she was a bitch, the kind that would send naked pictures of her friend because the boy she liked didn’t like her back and the picture had made her feel all sort of things. She was also the kind of person that went after what she wanted… At one point, when she had been entitled and felt like she _deserved_ it just because she wanted it.

And sometimes it seemed… That side of her won out against the guilt and self-hate because she found herself standing in front of Trini’s house carrying a large box of Krispy Kreme donuts while debating if she should use the door or the window.

Was this too much? Probably… Was this bordering on creepy? Could be… Should she turn around and pretend it never happened? Most definitely.

Window…

She circled around and smirked as she found a couple of open windows… Now came the task of figuring out which one was Trini’s, much like she did with Jason, she jumped to take a peek inside, the first one was a kids room, Second one could be but she couldn’t be sure, though the moment she jumped to take a peek to the third one she knew that was it, the window was open, tucking the box safely under one arm she jumped, took hold of the windowsill and made her way in.

Trini wasn’t in the room but she could wait, she placed the box safely on the desk and looked around the room from her spot not wanting to intrude, she heard paces out in the highway and hid behind the door in case it wasn’t Trini.

“Hey T-“ She was interrupted as a fist came flying to her face with barely time to dodge it, a second one came that she caught in her hand. “He-“ She was flipped on her back and the air got knocked out of her lungs as she landed with a huff.

“What the fuck, Kimberly!” Trini askedstanding from above her, fist at the ready.

“Surprise!” She panted.

“Trini?” Came a voice from somewhere downstairs.

“I’m fine mama, I tripped!” Trini replied as she stepped away and offered her hand to Kimberly who took it.

“Sorry about that.” Kimberly apologized 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I was attacked in my own room.” Trini replied sarcastically giving a pointed look to the recently painted wall, if the smell was anything to go by.

“Shit, Trini, I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that… I’m so sorry.” Once again she had ended up sort of hurting someone because of her selfishness

“It’s fine, at least you brought donuts.” She said walking over her desk and opening the box inspecting the contents and humming in approval. “I’m gonna go get a cup of coffee, want anything?”

“Coffee too please…” She said and Trini nodded her head once before walking out of the room.

Maybe this had been a mistake, she should have at least used the door but if she left now, she risked making it worse and she didn’t want that, she wanted to breach the space that seemed to be forming between them.

Trini came back with two cups of coffee in one hand, a little box of milk between her teeth and some little bags of sugar on her pockets, they ate the donuts and drank the coffee, talking about school, their upcoming test and Rangers stuff, the opened their books and tried to help each other in subjects the other didn’t understand and when neither of them did, they’d google or text Billy. Around 9 her cellphone rang with a call from her mother and even Trini had thanked her for coming.

It felt like progress, it made Kimberly smile as she walked back to her house.

 

* * *

 

 

It was weird, Trini thought as she woke up the next day, going from normal teenager… If she could call herself normal, she had the internet, she hadn’t been born in a small town, just in a latin family, that sometimes could mean the same, she knew what she felt, didn’t make her weird, in fact it was something she shared with a lot of people still, being a latin woman, being…gay didn’t exactly made her normal, not in Angel Grove and not by her family standards but still it was weird, going from _simple_ teenager, to superpowered teenager… To superhero. 

After the train, Trini had woke up in her bed, startled, her mother shouting at her from downstairs that she was going to be late in her haste she had taken her bathroom’s door off its hinges and broken her bicycle.

She had decided to call the school posing as her mother to announce her absence for that day, claiming sickness and gone to the mountains, she had tried to jump over a small and ended up leaping into the sky and rough lading several, _several_ feet away, as a test she had punched a tree and broke it and _holy shit!_

She had two younger brothers, among other things that included countless of movie nights watching superhero movies, from old school Spiderman and X-men to Avengers, from Superman and Supergirl to Batman. She had pinched herself, had theorized; Maybe she was dead or in a coma and this was some weird Limbo dream or maybe the coin was radioactive? The coin! She shoved her hand on her jacket’s pocket and pulled out the glowing yellow coin and frowned, she had thrown it away as far as she could and _holy shit!_ She could totally join the football team and replace the quarterback, she had turned around deciding to find out if it had been the coin giving her the powers only to have… Her _spidey_ sense tingling, turned around and by reflex caught the coin that was soaring right back to her.

She had spent the rest of the morning trying out her new powers, leaping over things, punching things and throwing things. She climbed and jumped and not that she’d ever admit it out loud, not even under torture, not even on her death bed but she had tried flying, heat vision and other sort of super powers she knew of.

After a while though she was in no way tired, it was like doing Tai Chi, she felt reinvigorated more than tired but still she decided to lay down and just look at the sky for a while, trying to find out what this meant, did she now have to come up with a costume and fight Angel Grove’s criminals? Should she start robbing banks instead? She snorted at the thought.

Was she nowduty bound to have to pick a major city with major crime rates to go to college to, to put her new found skills to good use?

She had been imagining all kind of scenarios and costumes and names when she heard the voices and it was when she remembered she hadn’t been alone when they found the coins, she hadn’t been the only one that got run over by a train and survived.

It had been curiosity that drove her to get closer, see if everyone was unscathed just like her but the moment they wanted to get close it was instinct to run, that damn girl was fast though and she had almost caught up to her, it had also been instinct when to stop as fallen from grace former cheerleader Kimberly Hart who she shared Biology with shouted at her, the moment she saw the others approaching though, instinct took over once again and she jumped a cliff, she was 90% sure she could make the jump and as soon as she landed she had smirked to herself because damn, that 10% of uncertainty had been scary but the moment she stood up and looked back, that damn guy that sometimes spied on her crashed into her, she could have left because he definitely didn’t _have_ her but she curious to see if the others could make the jump too and they did, oh God they did but then Billy dropped down and how the hell were they going to explain that? What were they supposed to do now?

Fortunately they had heard Billy’s voice calling them down and as the other two jumped she realized this was probably a good time to stop playing Young Titans.

But once again Kimberly fucking Hart had to stop her and looked at her with those eyes and that smile and she had always been weak for pretty girls, it was her kryptonite and she was Latin so her mother had always said _un vaso de aqua no se le niega a nadie…_ Never deny a glass of water to anyone and so with a roll of her eyes and a warning not to finish it, she still had a long walk by home since her bike had been ruined but then Kimberly was apologizing and pulling her down the cliff and she had always been _wary_ of heights so she had clung to the girl and screamed her way down, thankfully they had landed in water and then they were glowing and yes yellow was one of her favorite colors but then… Then it turned out that their superpowers came from some alien coins and they were supposed to be a _team_ and they already had names and armors apparently _inside_ of them and they were training because they had just less than a two weeks to prepare for their _nemesis’_ attack and just like that her life had been thrown upside down…

Then it was days of training, of having a team and then an Alien was kicking her ass around her own room and then of internal alien armors and Zords and fighting real Putties and bitch slapping evil Aliens to space and then it was all about rebuilding but then…

She was back to being Trinidad del Carmen Gomez.

Trini was surprised when she saw Zack going to school, they had actually a couple of classes together, he was the one she shared most classes with, one with Billy, one with Jason, one with Kimberly, three with Zack and they found a tentative companionship at first, Zack had skipped so much school he might as well be the new guy, he was as outspoken in school as he was out of it, often making comments that sometimes get very close to get him in trouble, they both had a tough family situations even if they were very different.

And then there was Kimberly Hart who was pretty and smart and witty, who had completely ignored her existence until they were both running away from mine security, who threw her down a cliff, who looked at her while trying to morph, who _now_ looked at her during the class they shared, who didn’t want to go home after a training session and asked her to hang out, who had fork fights with her over dessert but also reached for Jason while they were about to likely die.

 

Trini knew she was different, at least back then, she now didn’t think her sexuality made her different, there were plenty of people across the world who were _not_ heterosexual but she had known, since she was six years old, she had always been a tomboy but it was when she met Maria and thought she was the prettiest girl she had ever seen and wished she was a boy so she could marry her because barbies married kens, because boys liked girls and men married women. Her cousin Gabriel told her she was weird, it was wrong, she was a girl and had to like boys. 

Later on her cousin Andrea lend Trini, her Sailor Moon DVDs and it was alright, she watched when she was bored, it was good background, badass girls who were super heroes but that annoying tuxedo guy was always coming in at the last moment to rescue them one way or another. Sailor Jupiter and Mars were her favorite… Until she met Sailor Uranus and Neptune… Until Sailor Uranus was unzipping Neptune’s dress and getting teased about being jealous… She stopped watching the show and just focused on their scenes.

Much later, she was 14 and watching re-runs of South of Nowhere on MTV…

She wasn’t alone.

She wasn’t the only one.

And then she was fifteen and met Jasmine and through her met her older sister Diana and she was… In love but Diana was a college kid and she was just her annoying sister’s friend but then it was Jessica, from a christian family but into girls, just like her and at first they just talked, they were just friends sharing the same struggles of having a religious _normal_ family that’d never approve and then one day they were kissing and… it clicked, it felt right, this was who she was, she had tried boyfriends, there was Salvador and then Charlie and she had _tried_ but it had never worked.

Her parents were supposed to be out of the house until late, her siblings with their aunt and she was old enough to stay at home alone and Jessica was there and they were kissing and she didn’t hear the door opening… A month later she was in a new city.

Her mother had sat her down at the dinner table, her dad with her siblings upstairs, _what’s wrong with you?_ She had asked. _Nothing_ she had wanted to reply, oh how she wanted but instead she lied, she kissed _me, I was caught off guard, there’s nothing wrong._

She was sixteen and in the new city, transfer student and yes, it had been hard to make friends, so hard but she made them, there was Irwing who was gay, out and proud despite the bullying and with a supportive family and then it was Kara, straight but curious and again she made the mistake of being at her house with a girl making out and then there was no denying, so she just stayed silent and after the school year was over, she was gone again and in Angel Grove and silence became her new best friend, it was better than saying _yes mom I’m gay_ , when the words that followed her mother’s _are you gay?_ Question were _we can get you help._

She liked to think her father wouldn’t allow her mom to ship her to those conversion camps but then again, a _therapist_ wasn’t something she wanted.

She had been fine in Angel Grove for a while, people tried to befriend her, tried to introduce themselves, talk to her but silence is all they got, getting close to people, letting people in had gotten her into two different school in two years, she wasn’t looking to repeat the experience at this rate she’d not be able to do anything good enough to get to college, to get out of her home and out in the world, she had a plan, she’d need an scholarship and a job, to stop depending on her family so they didn’t have any sort of hold over her to dictate who she could and couldn’t be…

 

Those damn coins and those damn guys messed with her plans.

 

And then there was Kimberly Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critics and thoughts are very much appreciated it. English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
